Deseo oscuro
by Juuroumaru
Summary: Lucius Malfoy es convocado ante Lord Voldemrt con un único propósito ser castigado por sus errores...pero no de la forma que él cree. Slash Lucius x Voldemort


Deseo Oscuro

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de los enormes ventanales en forma de diamante de la mansión Malfoy y el viento agitaba las copas de los delicados cerezos que adornaban los jardines, arrancando la mayoría de las rosáceas flores.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la ventana del salón contemplando el cielo nocturno y recordando la noche en la que se había unido para siempre al Señor Tenebroso. Si la memoria no le fallaba, aquel día también había una terrible tormenta y los rayos habían causado muchos daños en toda la comarca. Por aquel entonces, Lucius no era más que un crío que no sabía lo que quería y se había convertido en mortífago atraído por el poder y la fama que Lord Voldemort les había prometido. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Había madurado y se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente significaba seguir al Señor Tenebroso de la magia; órdenes, asesinatos de gente inocente, torturas y miedo.

… Desde luego, aquello no era como se había imaginado. Cuando era joven, le encantaba que le respetasen y, por qué no, que le temiesen sus compañeros del colegio, sobre todo si se trataba de Griffindors pretenciosos o de asustadizos Hufflepufs. Pero nunca había pensado llegar tan lejos.

Además, ahora era un hombre casado y tenía un hijo, y aquello significaba que debía parecer un hombre respetable, sobre todo, de cara al Ministerio. Por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse a que el Ministro de magia o los aurores sospechasen de él, y mucho menos de su familia. No quería poner en peligro a aquellos que le importaban. Pero el Señor Tenebrosos estaba cada vez más impaciente y ansioso por entrar en acción, y las misiones que encomendaba a sus mortífagos eran cada vez menos discretas. Tanto era así, que, al final, Voldemort les había ordenado colarse en el Departamento de Misterios delante de las narices de Cornelius Fudge y robar la profecía que contenía la clave para derrotar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Y, como consecuencia, Lucius Malfoy y algunos mortífagos más habían sido capturados por la Orden del Fénix y encerrados en la prisión mágica de Azcaban, un lugar horrible plagado de dementores que absorbían los buenos recuerdos de las personas y los sumían en la más absoluta desesperación. Por suerte para él, los dementores habían tardado poco en marcharse de allí, lo que había hecho su estancia en Azcaban un poco más soportable, pero aún así, aquello había sido lo peor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Lucius se apartó de la ventana con brusquedad y se dirigió al pequeño sillón de cuero rojo que adornaba su estudio. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por el cálido resplandor de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, todavía encendida pese a que eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Allí, el ruido de la tormenta quedaba suavemente amortiguado, produciendo un agradable zumbido hipnótico. Pero el mago no podía dormir. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado pudiera hacerle a él y a su familia por haberle fallado por tercera vez. Sabía que Voldemort no admitía errores, y, si alguna vez lo hacía, no perdonaba fácilmente a aquellos que los cometían. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero estaba terriblemente asustado por la venganza de su señor. Lo mínimo que haría sería torturarle, pero aquello, aunque le asustaba, no le ponía tan nervioso como la interminable espera a la que le estaba sometiendo. Llevaba ya varias semanas en su casa, y aún no sabía qué le iba a suceder. Voldemort en persona le había sacado de Azcaban y le había permitido volver a su mansión, pero

no le había perdonado y Lucius lo sabía.

Agitado, se levantó del sillón y dio un par de nerviosos paseos por la estancia, preguntándose a qué estaba esperando su señor, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Quizá era eso lo que Voldemort se proponía, hacerle sufrir antes de convocarlo a su presencia y acabar con su desesperación de una vez por todas.

Lucius subió despacio las escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba y asomó la cabeza a la habitación de Draco para comprobar, por séptima vez aquella noche, que éste dormía sano y salvo en su cama. Después se dirigió a la habitación de Narcisa, pero algo le hizo detenerse en seco; su brazo izquierdo parecía arder, pero la pálida piel del hombre no daba muestras de estar quemándose. Al principio, solo había sentido un leve cosquilleo en la cara interna de la muñeca, pero después, el dolor había ido aumentando en pocos segundos hasta hacerse completamente insoportable. Por desgracia, Lucius conocía bien esa sensación. Siempre que el Señor Tenebroso requería su presencia notaba ese ardor en la marca que, años atrás, el propio Voldemort le había puesto para poder llamarle cuando se le antojase.

El mago se levantó con temor la manga izquierda, deseando que se tratase de una imaginación producida por el cansancio o las preocupaciones. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.; la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba en su brazo con la intensidad del primer día. Su amo le estaba llamando, y con urgencia.

Lucius bajó la cabeza abatido. Sabía que tenía que acudir ante su señor porque, si no lo hacía, sería mucho peor. De es no cabía duda. Respiró hondo tratando de serenarse y desapareció.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que se suponía que le esperaba su amo, se encontró en el sucio vestíbulo de una casa que, al parecer, llevaba años abandonada. Las paredes estaban semi-derruidas y las tablas del suelo se habían hundido en muchos tramos. El poco mobiliario que se distinguía en la oscuridad, estaba desvencijado y cubierto de polvo.

Se acercó a la escalera que conducía al segundo piso procurando esquivar todos los agujeros, lo cual le resultó bastante difícil porque toda la casa estaba a oscuras y las ventanas habían sido cegadas con tablones de madera.

Muy cerca de allí, estalló un relámpago y los truenos hicieron temblar la casa hasta sus cimientos. Lucius tuvo la impresión de que todo el edificio iba a derrumbarse, pero, por desgracia para él, aquello no ocurrió.

El mago de pelo rubio tragó saliva y comenzó a ascender. Voldemort le esperaba allí arriba, podía sentirlo. La Marca Tenebrosa le escocía, como siempre que se encontraba tan cerca de su señor, y Lucius tuvo que agarrarse el brazo para poder seguir adelante. Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro estaba muy enfadado. Y tenía muchas ganas de verle.

Tras unos segundos, que para el mago resultaron eternos, Lucius Malfoy llegó al final de la escalera y se encontró en un lúgubre pasillo iluminado tan solo por la luz de las velas. Malfoy tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort le aguardaba al final de aquel pasillo.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, tratando de postergar unos segundos más lo inevitable. Sabía que El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado estaba enfadado porque le había vuelto a fallar. Y sabía que iba a matarle por ello.

Lucius tomó aire. Después de todo, aquello no debía preocuparle, pues, lo que más temía era que Voldemort asesinase también a su esposa y a su hijo para castigarle, pero estaba claro que eso no iba a ocurrir. Si el Señor Tenebroso hubiese querido matarlos, los habría convocado a ellos también para acabar con sus vidas ante los ojos de Lucius. Pero no lo había hecho. Solo le había llamado a él. Ni Narcisa ni Draco sufrirían las consecuencias de sus errores. Y, pese a eso, el mago se sentía aterrado. Respiró hondo y se repitió a sí mismo que su esposa y su hijo estarían bien. Severus cuidaría de ellos. Siempre lo había hecho.

Por un momento, Lucius se sintió un poco más aliviado al pensar en Snape. Severus siempre había sido su amigo y la única persona en la que confiaba. El los protegería. No dejaría que les ocurriese nada malo.

El mago sonrió con tristeza. Echaría de menos a ese viejo zorro.

Volvió la vista atrás, hacia la escalera que acababa de dejar. La idea de escapar le pareció muy tentadora. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Nadie escapaba del Señor Tenebroso de la magia. Nadie. Además, si huía ahora, su mujer y su hijo sufrirían. Lucius apretó los dientes y dio un paso adelante. No saldría corriendo. Afrontaría su destino por terrible que fuese. Si el Señor Oscuro quería matarle, adelante. No moriría como un cobarde. La muerte le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, y él la recibiría con la cabeza bien alta.

Lucius entró en una oscura habitación, iluminada tan solo por el resplandor de las llamas que ardían en una chimenea al fondo de la estancia. Parecía muy amplia, o, al menos, ésa era la impresión que daba a la luz del fuego. También allí, las paredes estaban destrozadas y el hermoso papel pintado que una vez había decorado los muros, colgaba ahora medio arrancado y lleno de arañazos. Daba la impresión de que allí se había alojado una terrible bestia.

Y ahora albergaba a una peor, pensó amargamente el mago.

-Lucius, has venido.

–Como siempre, la gélida voz de su señor le provocó escalofríos.

-Así es, mi señor.

Lucius procuró que su voz sonase firme, pero aquello le resultaba muy difícil. Temía a la muerte, y más si ésta venía de manos de Lord Voldemort. El mago sabía bien de lo que era capaz el Señor Tenebroso, y estaba seguro de que en aquella ocasión tampoco tendría piedad. Ni siquiera con alguien que le había servido fielmente durante años.

-Bien.

Voldemort estaba sentado en un desvencijado sillón frente a la chimenea, de modo que Lucius no podía verle la cara, ni su sádica sonrisa.

-¿Sabes por qué estas aquí, Lucius?

-Sí mi señor.

Voldemort rió suavemente. Le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas.

Después, se levantó con parsimonia del sillón y se volvió hacia el mago. Pero su rostro seguía velado por la oscuridad.

-Me has fallado.

-Sí, mi señor. –Respondió lacónicamente Lucius, y se arrodilló ante el mago tenebroso como correspondía a un vasallo.

-Y Sabes que Lord Voldemort no perdona a quienes le fallan.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

-Y no solo me has fallado en el Ministerio. También cometiste un gran error al poner en peligro una parte de mi alma. Y no fuiste capaz de matar a Dumbledore.

El tono del Señor tenebroso se había vuelto peligrosamente suave y amenazador.

-Debería matarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Lucius?

-Sí, mi señor.

El mago volvió a tragar saliva, seguro de que ya nada podría impedir que el Señor Tenebroso llevase a término su venganza. Por un momento pensó en Avery y en los otros mortífagos a los que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía. Y recordó el oscuro rumor de que Lord Voldemort había segado la vida de la mayoría de sus seguidores y había alimentado a su serpiente, Nagini, con los cadáveres de los pobres desdichados que habían osado disgustarle. Lucius tembló al imaginarse devorado por aquel monstruo.

Sacudió la cabeza y procuró no pensar en eso. Si debía morir, moriría. Solo lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de Draco y no haber besado a su esposa en los labios una vez más antes de morir.

-Y, sin embargo- Voldemort se acercó más a su siervo y le alzó el mentón con brusquedad para obligarle a mirarle. Lucius palideció ante la terrible visión. Era como mirar a la muerte a la cara- no voy a hacerlo.

Malfoy no reaccionó; sencillamente, no se lo podía creer. Tenía que ser un error. Una mala pasada que la habían jugado sus sentidos. Si, debía tratarse de eso, tenía tanto miedo que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que oía.

Voldemort apretó un poco más la presa y le clavó las uñas en su pálida y sedosa piel. Después, le soltó de golpe.

-No voy a matarte porque...me gustas demasiado.

-¿C..como?- Lucius era la viva imagen del asombro.

El Señor Tenebroso rió y sacó su varita.

-No obstante, mereces un castigo, ¿no te parece, Lucius?

El hombre seguía sin reaccionar. Y Voldemort no esperó a que lo hiciera.

-¡Cruccio! -Siseó el Señor Oscuro, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras su esclavo se retorcía en el suelo a causa del dolor. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo aullaron por el terrible castigo al que su señor le estaba sometiendo.

Y, después, tan pronto como había empezado, cesó.

-¿Ves lo que me estás obligando a hacer, Lucius? –

La risa de Voldemort resonó por toda la casa y un relámpago iluminó su rostro unos instantes. Su cara estaba contorsionada en una sádica mueca de placer por ver sufrir a su siervo.

Volvió a lanzar la maldición de tortura un par de veces más sobre Lucius, pero siempre se detenía antes de que éste llegara a desmayarse.

Miró al mago con el deseo brillando en sus ojos granate.

Lucius jadeaba en un rincón, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y temblando de pies a cabeza. Empapado en un sudor frío, alzó la vista hacia su amo preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría en matarle y cuántas veces más iba a torturarle. Estaba blanco como la cera y sus enormes ojos grises parecían aún más grandes a causa del temor.

El Señor Oscuro estaba excitado, y la visión del hombre arrodillado y jadeante le excitó aún más. Se acercó a su vasallo y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Malfoy cerró los ojos tembloroso. Entonces Voldemort retiró la mano y, acto seguido, le propinó una fuerte bofetada que lo tiró al suelo. El mago no se levantó. Permaneció allí, encogido sobre sí mismo tratando de recuperarse tras la espantosa agonía que había supuesto la maldición Crucciatus. Y, por si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente, la larga temporada en la cárcel había hecho estragos en el cuerpo y la mente de Lucius. Se sentía terriblemente débil y asustado, pero también muy confuso.

-¿Ya estás agotado?- Susurró El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado en tono lascivo junto a su cuello- qué decepción.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en los lumbares y descubrió el huesudo y descalzo pie de su señor sobre su espalda. Lucius gimió suavemente pero no se movió.

-Vamos, Lucius, suplícame.

El Señor Oscuro alzó a su siervo por el cuello de la túnica y le estrelló contra el muro.

El cabello le cubría el rostro y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al compás de su agitada respiración. Voldemort le retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano mientras con la otra le mantenía suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo. Le contempló durante unos segundos y sonrió. Tenía la mejilla hinchada y le sangraba el labio inferior.

-¿No vas a suplicar, Lucius?

El mago desvió la mirada.

-Mejor así -–y, dicho esto, el Señor Tenebroso acercó su rostro al del hombre y le lamió el corte del labio con lujuria. Lucius abrió aún más los ojos, presa del asombro. No era habitual que un mago utilizase las manos para castigar a otro, y mucho menos en el caso de Voldemort, quien despreciaba tanto a sus mortífagos que ni siquiera se dignaba a tocarlos, pero que le lamiese era aún más extraño.

Lucius debía gustarle mucho. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello, pues el Señor Tenebroso acababa de arrancarle la capa de un tirón y empezaba a abrirle la camisa.

-¿Sabes, Lucius? con estas ropas engañas mucho. Pensé que estabas menos fornido, pero veo que no es así.

Voldemort se relamió.

-M..mi Señor, ¿qué...?

Pero no pudo terminar aquella frase, porque el Que No Debía Ser Nombrado acababa de introducirle la mano en el pantalón y empezaba a retirarse la túnica de los hombros. La luz de los relámpagos iluminó su blanco y descarnado torso, semejante al de un esqueleto.

-Me perteneces, Lucius. Todos me pertenecéis. Solo voy a tomar lo que es mío.

Malfoy, que acababa de asimilar qué era lo que pretendía su señor, se sintió repentinamente indignado. Habría afrontado con resignación el dolor, incluso la muerte, pero aquello era demasiado. No permitiría que le humillasen de esa manera.

Intentó desasirse del asfixiante abrazo de Lord Voldemort, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en los brazos y que su amo disfrutase aún más.

Con una sonrisa malévola en sus finísimos labios, el Señor Tenebroso estampó un brutal beso en los labios de su vasallo y le introdujo la lengua entre los dientes. Después, comenzó a lamerle el cuello, después el pecho, el vientre...

Lucius, asqueado, le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo de sí, consciente de que el castigo por aquel atrevimiento sería terrible. Pero no le importaba. Había cosas que un hombre no podía tolerar.

La reacción de Voldemort no se hizo esperar; agarró a Lucius por la garganta y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. El mago cayó pesadamente al suelo, y antes de que pudiese levantarse, el Señor Oscuro volvió a acercarse a él y le asió por los tobillos para darle media vuelta, con tanto impulso que el hombre se golpeó la cara contra el suelo. Tendido de bruces en el sucio suelo, Lucius no pudo hacer nada por impedir que su amo le separase las piernas violentamente y le sujetase las caderas con sus manos de largas y negras uñas.

Después, enredó un par de dedos en uno de los lacios y rubios mechones de la melena de su siervo y tiró de él hasta acercarlo a sus labios:

-¿De verdad creías que podías oponerte a la voluntad de Aquel a Quien Nadie se Atreve a Nombrar? Eso es imposible.

Y es que nadie había conseguido oponerse a la voluntad de El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado. Nadie.

…


End file.
